


Fate/Gudako Obsession: Love of Chloe von Einzbern

by Moedred_Nyu



Series: Fate/Gudako Obsession [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Loli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moedred_Nyu/pseuds/Moedred_Nyu
Summary: A love obsessed Chloe is not brought along to an outing to an Singularity with her dear Master so she goes off to do her daily activity when left alone in her Master's room.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Chloe von Einzbern | Kuro/Illyasviel von Einzbern
Series: Fate/Gudako Obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700065
Kudos: 9





	Fate/Gudako Obsession: Love of Chloe von Einzbern

A tanned young girl with bright pink hair paced down the hallway in a hurry.

  
The words of her lovely Master ringed out in her head constantly, it was the last thing she had said to her today so she made sure to ingrain it into her very body so she would never forget it.

  
"It doesn't look like this singularity has any Sabers in it, so you can man the fort for today, Chloe!" The words of her Master echoed continuously in her head as she silently whispered the words to herself.

  
"Gudako's room... hehe~" With a devilish smile she made her way to the "fort" where she was told to watch over till her Master came back home. As she walked across their base, she couldn't help but notice several servants were missing from their usual stalking perches... Many of her Master's other servants were brought along into the singularity or are currently on standby just in case something bad might happen, so she was truly left alone in her antics for today.

  
Chloe's breathing began to grow scattered and rough, not because of exhaustion from rushing to her Master's room but from excitement... Her face growing increasingly red as she could see the room in her sights, her eyes wide and her mouth equally open in thirst and hunger as she began to imagine the wondrous time alone she was about to have.

  
As soon as she was a step away from the automatic door, she tore it open as she gazed into the paradise before her.

  
Just as she foresaw, the Master's room was littered with a few uncleaned spots as she had hurried off to get ready for the mission without cleaning. Without any hesitation, Chloe leaped into the room jumping face first into the bed, that was not properly set as if someone just woke up and got off it in a hurry, as she rubbed her face vigorously into the bed. 

  
Her body twitched lewdly as she seemingly embraced the bed as a look of pure and utter bliss overcame her, "Ahhhn~ I can feel Master on this bed... Her scent... Her warmth... Her wondrous curves~" Chloe muttered as she smushed her face deep into the bed and gave it a huge whiff as her body lewdly tensed up as she fiercely gripped the bed with her hands.

  
Slowly she pulled her head up from the bed, a big wet spot left from where her mouth was, as she reached forward to grab the only pillow on the bed and stuffed her face onto it, a loud moan reverberating from the pillow as Chloe rubbed her legs together.

  
One sniff, two sniff... Three sniffs... Chloe inhaled the feverish scent that sent her body to paradise that the pillow gave off, "This scent... This is the same hair shampoo scent she uses for sure...~" she moaned as she began to become enthralled by the scent, kissing the pillow affectionately.

  
"Master... Oh Master..." She moaned as she held the pillow with one hand as she began to make out with the pillow, indulging herself in its scent as her other hand forced off the lower clothing she wore and began to move down and play with her wet pussy, rubbing it eagerly.

  
"Master, I love you... I love youIloveyouIloveyou..." She muttered into the pillow. Some time passed before she gave one last big kiss to the pillow before taking another huge whiff as her lower body tensed up. She could feel herself spray onto the bed in a powerful orgasm, loud muffled moans and screams for her Master being loudly said into the pillow.

  
As she began to pull the pillow off her face, a very lusty and crazed expression covered her face as she brought the pillow to the wet spots caused by her little "playtime" and rubbed the pillow eagerly on them before placing the pillow back onto its original resting spot as she got up.

  
No one else's taste was present when she had her fun on her Master's bed, so it assured her that she was the first visitor into this room and she wanted to make sure others knew that as a sign of dominance as she pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it snugly.

  
"Hehe, when it's like this... It's as if Master's holding me in her arms~" Chloe giggled as she quickly made her way to the messy desk on the other side of the room. Pulling the blanket up so her bare bottom can sit upon the chair that her Master sits on all the time, she was ecstatic to find out that it was still warm from when Gudako had used it last.

  
"Hehe... Oh?" Something caught Chloe's eyes as she was giggling, a nearly finished water bottle laid on the table, it was the same brand that Gudako always gets too, she said that she liked it the most since it tasted the most natural.

  
Her eyes sparkled as she quickly snatched the newly prized possession from the table as she began to study it deeply. In particular she studied the rim of the bottle, where Gudako's lips had most likely been at. With no hesitation she had brought it up to her lips and downed the rest of the bottle, the water that her Master had been drinking but didn't finish was inside her, slowly making its way throughout her body, energizing her...

  
 _More..._ Chloe moaned as she began to suckle and lick to the bottle for any other residue of her Master she could potentially find, "More..." She moaned into the bottle as her eyes grew into a lustful daze as she began to make out with the rim of the bottle, a small stream of liquid began to go down the chair as she did so.

  
She could have all of the fun she wants in Master's room but her body began to crave more, desired more... She easily would've gone into the singularity anyway even if she wouldn't be of any help to her Master, she would fight and murder anything that her Master would ask her to fight and even if she could not do so, it merely meant more time in the back lines with her Master..

  
But being here allowed her to mark her Master's room as her own, even if it would only be for the day before everything is fully cleaned up by the housekeeping. Until then however she could rest and play in her Master's room all she wants.

  
She gripped her hands tightly on the bottle, she was able to get a new possession out of this so things weren't too bad, but maybe if she could find a few more things she could take to enshrine, the day would be a bit better... Like some paper she wrote on, some left over napkins, or even some clothes that could just magically disappear-

  
Chloe's eyes widened as she swerved in the chair and stared at the laundry basket on the corner of the room, but more importantly was the two long silky pieces of clothing that stuck out of it, almost as if it was teasing her to come to it.

  
She rushed over to the laundry basket and pulled out the two long used stockings that were part of Gudako's usual outfit. In an instant she wrapped the stockings around her face as she sniffed them eagerly, falling to the floor in ecstasy and body quivering in excitement.

  
Her slender legs, her succulent thighs, and her smooth soft feet wore these stockings and she couldn't get enough of them as she sniffed and sniffed again till she was left coughing from not breathing any of it out at all. She rubbed the excess layer that was free after she wrapped it around her face all over other parts of her face as she wanted to experience her Master's legs, thighs and feet all over her face as her mind began to break in ecstasy again.

  
"M-maybe staying and holding the fort was as wonderful as I thought it was gonna be... A-aahhn~" Chloe giggled as she held onto the water bottle and the stockings as she could feel her entire body hot again from an unexpected orgasm. 

  
Master wouldn’t mind some missing stockings, right?


End file.
